Consequences
by Fowlfan5
Summary: River's last conversation with the Doctor before he goes off to Utah to die again.  Will she be able to figure out some way to save him?  And if so... will she be willing to deal with the consequences?  Set after 'Closing Time'.


**I found a song that I thought was a great Doctor/River song, so I was going to make a Songfic. Then I saw the episode with Craig, and I realized it didn't make sense... so I decided to incorrporate the two! A dorky Songfic at first, know, but then it becomes something more signifgant... I'm hoping you'll like it. Doctor/River forever! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or 'Somewhere Only We Know', but I wish I did. They're both amazing!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in his TARDIS alone. He didn't tend to like being alone, but he was beginning to appreciate it, after all of the drama that had been going on lately. He had just been cleaning Craig's house but decided to take a quick break before finishing up and saying goodbye to him... and saying goodbye, period. He had decided to take a break because of a note; a stupid note. He sighed; being an old mad-man had gotten the best of him. Not to mention love sick... He didn't know what it was or how urgent, but he had found a note from River; a very abstract note. It wasn't signed by her but he knew it was her because of the language used; <em>Sweetie, come here now, I need you.<em> That had been followed by some directions and dates. He didn't know what that meant, but it was short and sweet and to the point; hardly River's style, which meant something had to be wrong. He then went on to go to where River had suggested, not at all shocked at what he had found. It was an eerie place which was no doubt lurking with sinister creatures just begging to be shot; River would afterall do anything for an excuse to fire her gun. Not that she often even bothered with an excuse... He walked around the murky planet, all of the clouds were dark, murky, the grasses were high which he had no doubt countless rodents were in, several of which were probably rabid... he sighed. Stupid River, why did she always chose such dreary places?

"River? RIVER! Dr. River Song, you here?" he yelled, then waited tentatively for a response; it was then he began to hear music. He followed the music where he saw River sitting on the ground on a checkered blanket, smiling. "What's wrong?" he demanded. Only then did he notice her coy smile. Crossing his arms across his chest, he began to smile a matching grin. "River Song, why are you smiling like that? And what's this music?" She just smiled.

"Listen; isn't this a lovely song?" He listened to the lyrics.

_"I walked across, an empty land, i knew the pathway like they back of my hand I felt the earth, beneath my feet, sat by the River and it made me complete._ He smiled.

"Is that a hint?" River shrugged.

"Maybe."She put a finger to her lips, patting the blanket beside her. Amused, the Doctor sat on the floor, pulling his knees into his chest and smiling. Who couldn't help but notice River song was holding back a laugh. "What?" he asked.

"I just find it amusing how this song could be right now except for the earth part..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely baffled. She smiled.

"Please Sweetie, don't tell me you haven't noticed that it is not Earth beneath us." The Doctor jumped ever so slightly one might notice, unless they were paying attention- which River was. She laughed.

"I've been too... distracted to notice," he said honestly. "So I guess the checkered blanket is moer than it appears?" She shrugged, trying to appear modest.

"Is anything I have as it appears?"

"Good point," he agreed simply before turning his attention back to the lyrics. "_Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on."_ The Doctor sighed.

"I am old," he said sadly, realizing what he'd have to do shortly. River smiled.

"So am I, my love," she stated. He raised his eye brows incrediously.

"You're not old! You're an infant compared to me," he scoffed. "Like Stormagedeon; or Alfie," he added for good measure. She smiled.

"I don't know who that bloke is, but I'm an old soul." He shook his head.

"Not as old as me." In the silence, he thought for a moment. "And by the way, you are _not_ a simple thing! You are the most complicated thing I know!" She winked.

"And you are to me as well," she countered.

_" So tell me when you're going to let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." I am tired... _the Doctor thought to himself. _But I don't want to begin, because that means I would have to end... _he drew in a deep breath. But everyone has to end._ "I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me." _The Doctor quickly looked around the landscape where he saw something that looked like a tree...

"River?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"That's not a tree, is it?" She shook her head, blond curls bouncing.

"Not quite."

"Do I want to know what it is?"

"Probably not." He sighed fondly and continued to listen.

"_Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

"Used to?" he asked. She grinned.

"Used to for me," she beamed. Then, her face went pale and her tone went grave. She muttered something under her breath that the Doctor knew he wasn't supposed to hear. "Or at least... 'used to' before Utah..." The Doctor shook his head, trying to tune her out... he didn't want to think about it. Not when this might be his last time to be with her..

_"Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on." _He looked to River, her eyes distant now, still obviously disturbed by what she had murmured moments earlier. Could... could she be what he'd rely on? Could he rely on a murderer? He looked at her face, considering, the song still blasting on, backround music almost to his thoughts._ "So tell me when you're going to let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know, this could be the end of everything,_" it could, he stated mentally to himself. His... his death could very well be the end of everything... which is why this song seemed to have good reasoning. "_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know, somewhere only we know. And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know, this could be the end of everything so why don't we go so why don't we go And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know, this could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know somewhere only we know somewhere only we know." _As the song ended, he looked up upon which he noticed River's gaze fixed intently on him.

"What?" he asked with a good-willed chuckle.

"Well?" she asked. There was no humour in her eyes.

"What do you say?"

"About what?"

"About talking for a minute." He was about to agree when a thought hit him. He stood off, brushing off his trousers.

"No River, I can't, I don't have a minute-"

"Doctor, please." Her eyes were pleading, her heartbreak visible through them. He was almost tempted to stay, until he remembered he had to go.

"River, I have to say goodbye to Craig, then-" his voice broke. He drew in a deep breath before opening his eyes; his sad eyes. "Then I have to go to Utah. I just came to save you a final time... to say good-bye." He began to step off the blanket when he jumped back in terror seeing that the ground was actually a crawling ground of insects. "River! What the hell is this?" he demanded. River shrugged, her eyes not apologizing, just sad.

"I told you the ground wasn't earth." The Doctor stomped his foot in frustration, still on the blanket.

"Doctor River Song, let me off!" he demanded. She shook her head.

"No. I knew you wouldn't listen; that's why I had to... trap you." He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, defeated.

"Fine River, what do you want?" He opened his eyes only to see that she was crying. His hearts skipped a beat; he had only seen her cry once before, and that was when she died. He immediately ran over and embraced her in his arms. "River! Are... are you okay?" She looked up, tears in her normally fierce, strong eyes.

"Doctor... I don't want you to die."

"Ah. So you know then?" She drew in a sharp breath.

"Yes. Doctor... please don't leave." He pulled her tight into a hug, whispering into her ear.

"River... I have to. But, a long time ago, you told me that we'd get to spend a lot more time together... I may be dying, but you'll figure out a way to be with me. A very smart girl told me that." Tears now ran down her cheeks.

"Will I?"

"Yes. When we first met you told me we'd be together a lot... which, is undoubtedly more than this. Alright?" She smiled ruefully.

"Alright."

"River, I told you this when you first met me but it still rings true. You're brave, clever, beautiful, gun-obsessive... I love you. Don't worry about me." She looked at him.

"I love you too," she said. "Sweetie," she added with a cocky grin for good measure. He kissed her.

"Now, can you please let me off?" She took her gun and shot it into the air, and all of the bugs suddenly froze, appearing like ground. The Doctor cocked his head, as if asking _how did you do that?_ She smiled.

"Loud noises make them go into defensive mood and play dead... the TARDIS made a loud noise so that's why you didn't know right away, and then the music, and now my gun." He smiled.

"Very clever. Do I want to know how you know that?" She shook her head.

"Spoilers." Although, she knew that there wasn't really a point for those anymore. With a smile, he kissed her for a final time and ran to his TARDIS. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched the TARDIS disappear... The bugs slowly came to life. She sat, alone on her blanket. She stood up. Well... the Doctor said she'd figure out a way. But she knew better... she had to figure out a way to save him. Whether that meant... whether that meant killing herself or not. But she hoped it didn't. She hoped that meant killing the Silence and the Eye Patch lady. She would pay to do that. To make her kill him... no. No, she would stop that. She fired her gun to silence the bugs, then four more times just because. Fiddling with her watch, she set it to go to Utah... she was going to save the Doctor one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, looking forward to 'The Wedding of River Song'. I hope neither of them die! Please review- they make my day!<strong>

**~Fowlfan5**


End file.
